A ghost of his former self
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: Danny's family all die of a ghostly way, along with the rest of the town, and he's the sole survivor. Join him, and his sister Danielle, with their new family- and new lives.
1. Chapter 1

I'm a ghost. Well, I already knew that, but now I'm even more or a ghost. A ghost of my former self.

They all died. A ghost attacked, and they all died. And I couldn't save them. Amity Park was destroyed, every one I ever knew is gone. I was the sole survivor. Being a ghost has its advantages, or disavantages as I say. I ended up in the foster system, and I guess the only positive was I found Dani again, so I'm not completly alone. We are being adopted by a family in England, after a couple of months of foster homes. We're one of the lucky ones- some never get adopted and grow up moving everywhere.

We packed up our stuff up and got on the plane. I think it was Dani's first time flying without ghost powers, and her eyes were wide with exitment. I'm glad she's happy, it's been a while since I last saw her smile. I started to drift off, dreaming of happy memories. The plane touched down, and I realise my real parents died not knowing my secret, and I don't want to make that mistake again. Our social worker, Natalia gently wakes Dani, and she grabs my hand as we leave.

"Daniel, Danielle, meet your new family, the Grangers.


	2. Chapter 2

**writer- set in 4th year**

* * *

"and this is your room," said Hermione. Inside, the room was painted blue, with 2 white twin beds with NASA bed covers, and posters. On the bed on the left was a large blue bear, with a white bed. Dani looked at the bear longingly, her first toy! I wish I could be as happy and octomistic as my little clone, but I saw everyone I knew die, except Dani, and she didn't live in Amity Park. No, Fenton, stop thinking about that, it's in the past. I look over at Dani, hugging the bear so hard I'm amazed it's stuffing didn't fall out. The simplicity of my sibling showed how hard her life was. I can't really complain, but it's really hard. My train of thought was interrupted by a call from downstairs. I need to tell them to call us Danny and Dani, even if its confusing. Daniel and Danielle bring back memories of the fruit loop. I wonder what happened to him. No, don't lose track of time, Fenton. Dani's already at the door, dragging the bear along the floor with her like the toddler she really was. She may have the body of a 12 year old girl, but inside, shes just a very intelligent child.

Five owls sat on the window sill. A snowy, a grey owl, a screech owl, a scopes owl and a barn owl. But the family sat around with the owls, completely different from how my family reacted when the owls swarmed the living room, once when I was 11, and once when Dani was cloned. My parents sent my and Jazz upstairs, and when we came back down, the only sign they had ever been there was a lone white feather.

"Daniel, Danielle," Mrs Granger started, before being corrected by Dani, "Danny and Ellie,". I was shocked. She loved being Dani-with-a-i. "sorry, Danny and Ellie, now this might be a lot to take in, but..." Hermione continued from her mother

"you're wizards and witches, like me"

The two siblings turned, and blushed, using their ghost powers of telephey.

"well, that's a surprise,"

"but we are half ghosts, so not impossible,"

"Hermione revealed she's a witch, we should tell her our secret,"

"on three,"

"one,"

"two,"

"three,"

We returned to audio mode, and Dani went first.

"we have something to tell you..."

"we're half ghosts," and their shocked faces said it all.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this will be updated after each comment, hope you enjoy**

* * *

 _Hermione's POV_

* * *

Ok, what just happened?! In my book about ghosts, I read about wizard ghosts, tangible ghosts, and the myth of half-ghosts, but Newt said they were, unfortunately just that- a myth. But my 2 new siblings just proved the great adventurer wrong, and I don't know how to react. So I went into defence mode.

"Half-ghosts don't exist, the amazing Newt Scamander said they were a myth, unfortunately,for they would be very interesting to study," the two crazy siblings turned to each over and smirked.

"Well Ellie., I guess this is a delusion," said Danny, and the two light up with rings, and made their way up them, one up to the head and the other down to their feet. I waited for the bright light to be over, and it was replaced by a dim glow, like a candle. I gave them a look and the Fenton kids transformed into GHOSTS, with grey hair, and black and white HAZMAT suits, but Ellie's stopped at the midi. But not the ghosts I was used to- these ones were coloured, with bright, glowing, green eyes, and a solid shape. My eyes were wide- tangible ghosts, I thought I'd never see one, they were most common in America. Then I realised- they are American! Dur! Hermione, you're meant to be the smart one. A blue mist come from their mouths, mixing with purple, and the 2 smiled, large, toothy smiles, and flew off, mum calling out to them to not crash into the wall before they walked through it. One thing for certain- I got the best adoptive siblings!


	4. Chapter 4

**Write- update might be slower than usual**

 **one nice rewew per chapter**

* * *

A ghost girl sat on the roof of the Granger family home, with long blonde hair, a purple robe and holding a long silver staff with a clock on the top, similar to her uncle Clockwork, kicking her legs against the walls when the 2 phantoms floated up to join her.

"Scarlett, I thought you died," exclaimed Danny, and the ghost girls muttered "clueless" to each over, of which Danny just ignored.

"I'm a half ghost Danny- half dead." She said slowly, like how an adult would explain something to a small child. "So, 2 messages, one- Slytherins are NOT evil! That's an insult to my heritage and family, go tell that to Hermione and her friends, they think I'm evil and secondly- the dragon is a living Aragon, now if youlll excuse me, i have time halfa stuff to do, like avoid Observants and take pictures of people doing embarrassing stuff, so see ya," and she vanished into a puff of blue-and-purple-smoke.

"Wait, wait, what do you mean about Aragon?" Danny called to the pile of smoke that was quickly fading. He turned to his little sister and asked "why is she so annoying and mysterious?"

"Genetics, it's probably a time ghost thing, let's go, it's freezing and my core isn't fully developed yet," and the 2 fazed back into the living room. The 2 adults had gone, but Hermione was still sitting on a sofa reading a book.

"Who was it," she asked, already used to ghosts from Hogwarts.

"Catching up with an old friend, said Danny, and they started to walk out. "Oh, and Hermione, my friend wants me to pass a message onto you- Slytherins are awesome, despite your belief, so stop insulting her heritage and family" he nodded, and they left Hermione trying to work out what just happened- He-who-must-not-be-named wasn't a girl, affter all,


	5. Chapter 5

**Riddle Time- how many months have 28 days?**

* * *

 _One week later- the Hogwarts Express_

* * *

The cabin had slightly chilled, the temperature going from around 41°C to 2°C, but the golden trio had got used to it.

"I'm telling you guys, they're so weird- and Danny said the hair of Slytherin was a girl," said Hermione, flustered.

"Bloody Hell, Harry, you've been beating up a girl," said Ron

"I don't think it was Voldemort they were talking to, he might be undead, but he's not a ghost, and that's what the mist detects- ghosts- right Hermione?" said Harry. The temperature lowered into the minus'.

"I better go check on the Fenton twins, they can be quite mysterious," said Hermione, leaving the boys alone. The look on her face was obvious- get into your robes while I'm gone, for this is the last time your getting privacy

* * *

The compartments at the end of the hall was normally the most popular, as they were the furthest away from the teachers but closest to the bar, where they could get more snacks. But today, they were empty, and Hermione could tell why, as a frigid chill was surrounding in the carriage that could only be achieved by a ghost- or two halfas! She wrapped her Grythendor scarf tighter around her neck and pulled the hood of her hoodie over the thick mop of hair. As she neared the last carriage, she saw icicles had begun to grow on the walls and the floor had a soft, yet thin, layer of snow, and she was thankful for the platform boots her dad made her wear to platform 9 3/4 as a joke that only he understood. The windows of the door had misted up, both sides, so she couldn't see in. She knocked, and the door opened by itself. The twins sat opposite to each over, in their Phantom forms.

"Right, Ellie, this is how you control your ice power," said Danny, making a small crystal of ice. "and remember, you control the power, it doesn't control you," Ellie set to work, and came out with a small ice crystal, slightly lobsided, like the smile on her face.

"What are you doing," Hermione demanded

"Ghost Core training," said Danny, matter-of-factually, turning towards Hermione for a few seconds, before turning back to Ellie

"And, if you get too cold, just force it out," he said, demonstrating, and the room became considerably colder as it hit the rounded ceiling.

"and why now, in a train, it's freezing ?" Said Hermione. Danny looked considerably annoyed, and floated up to Hermione, eyes glowing a green ablaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your discomfort, excuse my whilst I try and stop helping her and risk my sisters life!" He shouted, voice echoing off the walls. Said sister took the lobsided crystal she'd created, and placed in her brothers right fist. He looked instantly calmer.

"Sorry," he said, blushing, "but an unstable core is the only thing that can kill any ghost, so halfas are extremely dangerous. I nearly froze to death when I gov mine,"

"they also have extremely 'convenient' timing in developing, didn't yours develop when a mind controlling plant ghost had attacked the town." Said Ellie with a giggle. Danny blushed.

"Well," he retarded "at least mine helped defers said plant ghost, meanwhile yours might kill a couple of stray pets," it was clear even he knew how pathetic it was. The room was silent, till Hermione broke the silence.

"Well, anyway, you should change into your robes, we're nearly there," and with that, she left.

* * *

 **Reivew what house you think Danny and Dani will be in, as well as the answer to the riddle**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

 **You've got no idea how bad and guilty I feel for not updating in over a month. To make up for it, I'm going to try to make it a long one. Once again, SORRY!**

 **What is the easiest way to double your money?**

 **and, really tiny challenge- in amongst the list of sorting, there are characters from other shows and movies. The person who reviews the most gets a shoutout next chapter (and one gets five points)**

* * *

The two raven haired teens stood far behind the class of talkative first years. The low chatter hulted at a single tap of the bearded mans glass, making the two blue eyes duo roll said eyes in disbelief. How could any normal witch or wizard hear that over the constant chatter.

"We must begin the sorting ceremony,"

A hat was upon each students head

* * *

 _'Barnard, Ellie'_

 _ **Hufflepuff**_

 _Bartender, Alice_

 _ **Gryffindor**_

 _Belle, Kitty_

 _ **Slytherin**_

 _Bond, James_

 _ **Gryffindor**_

 _Born, Jason_

 _ **Gryffindor**_

 _Clark, Jessica_

 _ **Hufflepuff**_

 _Gleeful, Gideon_

 _ **Slytherin**_

 _Heart, Dana_

 _ **Ravenclaw**_

 _Hunt, Ethan_

 _ **Slytherin**_

 _North-West Pacifica_

 _ **Slytherin**_

 _Parker, Agnes_

 _ **Slytherin**_

 _Pines, Mabel_

 _ **Hufflepuff**_

 _Pines, Manson_

 _ **Ravenclaw**_

 _Poision, Belladonna_

 _ **Hufflepuff**_

 _Smith, Joanna_

 _ **Ravenclaw**_

 _Valeñtin, Vane_

 _ **Ravenclaw**_

 _White, Apple_

 _ **Ravenclaw**._

* * *

Danny's POV

* * *

After the first years had been sorted, Beardy walked up to the stage, next to the talking hat.

"We have two new transfer students from America- Daniel and Danielle Fenton," he said, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses. The green cat lady called out

"Daniel Fenton," and I went to sit on the stool, having the old hat placed on my black locks.

"Difficult, very difficult with your double lives." Said the Hat. I looked around m, but apparently no one could here the hat, clearly placing it in his subconscious. "

One is brave, the other is kind. I can't place you in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor because it won't match up with either personality. And, not to sound mean, but with the exception of your banter, you've not got a lot going on in the brain department, so Ravenclaws out. However, Slytherin is perfect. In the Phantom persona, you constantly use witty banter, whilst in your human form, you constantly have to invent excuses to keep your halfa status a secret." Hatty than announced to the hall.

"SLYTHERIN!" And I went to sit at the green table with the other snakes, giving my clone a conforting look as the claps drew to a stop.

* * *

Dani's POV

* * *

Danny has been sorted into Slytherin, his friend Scarlett's house. The green cat lady called out "Danielle Fenton," and I sat on the hard wooden stool.

"Another halfa," said the hat through my skull, " Hufflepuff is definitely off the list, as those months on the street have made you put those you care about above others, a very un-Hufflepuff trate. Gryffindor is also of the table, after all, you ran away from your problems with your creator. You have the same intelligence as your brother, so no Ravenclaw. Now, Slytherin is perfect- you had to be sly to survive on the streets."

than, in audio to everyone, he announced.

"SLYTHERIN," And I went to sit with the snakes, next to my brother.

Beardy got onto the stage. "Before we begin our feast, I have to welcome our new Muggle Studies professor, Professor Masters. The long, grey-haired man addressed the headmaster.

"No, call me Vlad, Vlad Masters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, here is a short update, even for me. Enjoy**

* * *

The second Vlad appeared on stage, Dani snuggled into Danny's lap, hoping it was just a lookalike, but when he spoke, she knew it was him.

"Hello children," said Vlad. The whole hall was silent, as the villainous voice filled the room.  
I can only hope to inspire you to learn about Muggles, and the technology they can create." The man next to Vlad coughed.

"Ahh, this is Professor Moody, the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher" said Dumbledore, "My dear old friend, thanks for coming." Mad Eye took a drink. It probably wasn't pumpkin juice.

"After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the triwizard tournament. This decision is final." said Barty Crouch. The entire crowd booed, but Danny and Dani just rolled their eyes. If the age limt was four billion and they were just babies, they could get through as being a halfa meant they were ageless.

And boy, would it be fun to let them wonder how a 12 and a 14 year old could get passed the the age ring made by Dumbledore.

* * *

"Silence!" yelled Dumbledore. He cast magic over a box which melds into a goblet containing a blue flame. "The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun."


	8. Chapter 9

In first lesson, Potions, Danny opened his parchment scroll, and small note came out. It was written on pale lilac parchment with blue cursive writing, with a border of clocks, flowers and snakes. It read:

...

Hi Danny!

Scarlett here, just checking on how you are.

Well, not quite, I have a job for you. Ready to be a hero again? We, being me and unkie Clockwork, have noticed a change in the time stream.

People die who weren't meant to die, and people were put into the cup that shouldn't be.

Well, Danny, what we want is for the Phantoms (male and female) to guard the cup in turns. But don't let it distract you from your studies. You need all you can when you and Dani, or is it Ellie now, put your names in the cup. Don't be surprised, I know you two too well.

Hope you are well, good luck

Scarlett Spirit

Heir to Slytherin

...

Hello Daniel

My niece said it right.

Please destroy this note after you and Danielle read it

King Clockwork

...

With a eye roll, Danny mine-messaged Ellie with the request

Toilets, 5 minutes, come alone.

Finally! I was getting SO bored in History of Magic

* * *

Ellie's POV

* * *

In mind boggling boordom of the history lesson, Danny's mine message came as a welcoming break. Ellie pushed her hand up so fast she thwacked Trinity Castlegrass' glasses off, and ran out the room straight after getting permission from Professor Binns.

Danny! Which toilets are we meeting?

First floor girls

Lol!

What?

Danny Phantom in the girls toilets!

Ha Ha! See u later

Ellie Fenton turned to Ellie Phantom in a disused classroom and fazed through the walls till she got to the bathroom.

There was Danny Phantom, hero of Amity Park, hugging a lilac piece of parchment close to his chest, while a grey ghost with pigtails and a Hogwarts uniform harassed him. Ellie saw his white gloved hand itch to pick up the Fenton Thermos and stuck the moaning girl in.

"Let me see! Let me see! Let me see!" She whined. Acting fast, Ellie turned invisible, ran to her brothers side, grabbed the thermos and sucked the ghost in.

"FINALLY!" He said, looking relieved "I was going to snap any second later, and then Mind-Message Scarlett to erase Myrtle Warren from existence." Silently, Danny passed me the parchment, and I read it, before placing it in ice and smashing it, destroying it out of existence.

Danny looked at me.

I looked at Danny.

"Shall we let her out now?" I asked, giving the thermos a little shake.


End file.
